musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Threatin
Jered Threatin (born Jered B. Eames 11 September 1989), known professionally by the mononym Threatin, is an American musician, singer, songwriter, and multi-instrumentalist from Los Angeles, California. His first single, "Living is Dying" was released in June 2017 and was quickly followed by a second single entitled, "Identity", in July 2017. His debut studio album, "Breaking the World", was released globally on 25 August 2017. Threatin is known for his energetic live performances, diverse singing voice, and proficient musical abilities on multiple instruments. Early life Beginnings Born in Moberly, Missouri, Threatin began playing guitar at the age of 10, and piano, bass guitar, and drums at age 13. Having never received a formal music lessons his musical abilities were entirely self-taught. He began performing on stage in clubs and music venues around the age of 13 During this time he would attend school during the day and perform as a musician in the evenings. He graduated from college with a degree in Psychology. Career Relocation and touring (2012–2015) In 2012, he relocated from the mid-west to Los Angeles to further his musical career. After arriving in California, he promptly began auditioning musicians to serve as his backing band. Following the recruitment of these members to fill the band's touring line-up; he began performing across the United States. During this time, Threatin quickly grew a large fan base and began to capture the attention of music industry professionals. From there, he began touring more extensively. This included a headlining North American tour that spanned the United States and Canada, and, another tour stint that spanned Europe and the United Kingdom. After completing this extensive touring schedule he devoted the remainder of 2015 to songwriting and pre-production for his debut album. Breaking the World (2015–2017) In early 2016, Threatin entered the studio to begin recording his debut album Breaking the World. He performs all instruments and vocals on the album. It was mastered in New York City at Sterling Sound by Grammy nominated engineer Greg Calbi. The album's lead single "Living is Lying" was released on 16 June 2017. The song received national and international airplay on a number of major radio stations including KROQ, KLOS, and KCAL anywhere, and was featured on the television station Music Choice. On 7 August 2017, he released the official music video for the song "Living is Dying." The second single from the album, "Identity" was released on 21 July 2017. On 25 August 2017 "Breaking the World" was released globally by Superlative Music Recordings in North America and SPV GmbH in Europe and the United Kingdom. Following the release of the album he won the Top Rock Artist of the Year award On 10 November 2017, he released his third single "If Need Be". The song was accompanied by the release of an official lyric video on the same date. Public image and stage persona Threatin is known for his long hair, all black attire, and outspoken demeanor. He regularly performs and appears publicly in all black clothing and has never been photographed wearing any color. His attire typically consists of solid black twill pants, boots, T-shirt, and often a leather jacket or hooded garment. Musical style Threatin's music has a diverse sound that has been compared to everything from The Beatles and Jimi Hendrix, to Metallica and Guns n' Roses. Many of his songs have a hard rock sound while others have strong influences from outside the rock genre. Songs like "A Memory Forgotten" highlight his classical influences on the piano, while his substantial use of the acoustic guitar in songs like "If Need Be" and "All Your Pain" incorporate more of a 1960s singer-songwriter influence. Discography Albums * Breaking the World (2017) Singles * "Living Is Dying" (2017) * "Identity" (2017) * "If Need Be" (2017) References External links * Threatin Official Site: http://www.threatin.com * Jered Threatin on IMDb * Threatin on Twitter de:Threatin Category:1989 births Category:American rock musicians Category:American rock songwriters Category:American rock singers Category:American rock guitarists Category:American multi-instrumentalists Category:American male singer-songwriters Category:American rock drummers Category:American rock pianists